Heroes
by Lelka-F
Summary: As Ganondorf and his underlings patiently wait for Hyrule to become stronger just to bring them down, a new hope arrives from the Twilight Realm that could change Hyrule. Rated M for Mature. Contains extreme violence. No explicit language included.
1. 1

Long ago, a great evil sought the Triforce. It wanted to dominate the world with the power of the sacred relic in hand. As that evil came in tact with the Triforce, the Hero awakened. He risked everything to defeat the evil. With the power inside him, he destroyed the evil and reclaimed the Triforce for Hyrule. Although he had never known it, he had the Triforce of Courage within him the whole time. One day, that same evil will return with his same evil intentions. But luckily, so will the Hero.

Again clad in green, the Hero will save Hyrule and the world, reclaiming the Triforce and returning it to the hands of good once more.

I always dreamt of being the Hero. I want to protect my family, my friends, the world. My home. But the Hero is a _him. _I'm a girl. I wish I could be the Hero even though I'm a girl and even though I'm not old enough yet. At least can I play an important part in the legend to help the Hero?

Oh, how I wish I could! But it could happen any time. I might die before it the evil comes again. That's why my wish is to meet the Hero. I want to help him. I want to provide and support him. My wish is to be just like the Hero. I want to be smart, courageous, strong, and I want to protect everyone.

That's my wish. That is what I want most in the world.

"Oh, you're trying to catch stingers in the air, Levi. I doubt you'll ever meet the Hero. Why, you shouldn't even wish for the Hero to have to be reborn. Don't you know the evil will be reborn too if he comes back?"

"You don't understand. Even if the evil does come back, the Hero will save Hyrule!" The teacher rolled her eyes, annoyed, willing to end the pointless conversation. "You really want evil to come to the world? People have perished!"

"And the world would've too. The Hero had to risk everything. He was brave and -" Levi's teacher cut her off. "No." Enraged, Levi took a seat. What was so wrong with her dream?

Levi's black hair blew across her face and her bag repeatedly hit her hip as she ran home. She'd never been to Hyrule. Born and raised in a small village in the Twilight Realm stuck reading books about the other world. She especially loved the story about how the Hero saved Hyrule those many, many years ago. Lost in her thoughts, Levi ran into a girl on the way home.

"Oh my goodness, child. You must be careful." As the girl stood up, she dusted off her dress. The girl had golden hair in twintails, wore magenta wings on her back, and held a basket with a creamy white cloth over it. She looked down at the child's purple tinted red eyes. The girl helped Levi up to her feet.

"Sorry, Miss Agitha," Levi mumbled. "I'm in a hurry." Agitha nodded and reminded Levi once more, "Just be careful next time, Levi." She nodded and continued on her way home. As she approached her house, she ran her fingers through her tangled hair and dusted her clothes off. Levi straightened her black skirt and dull blue tunic. She tied the strings into a neat knot and opened the door.

"Mistress? I've returned from school," Levi called out. Mystified, she left her cloth bag on a small wooden table next to the only window in the house and went to the upper level to search for her mother. "Mistress? Are you home?" She spoke loud enough to be heard through the door of her mother's bedroom. Levi opened the door by the rusted knob. She took in the sight. Shadow keese hung from the ceiling and clung to the wall. "Shadow keese. How'd they get here?" Levi questioned. Knowing they weren't much of a threat, she got a few rocks from the floor and threw them at the keese.

With the keese taken care of, Levi pulled the covers off of her mother's bed. Levi's mother was lying motionless - her body infested by golden medium sized bugs. "Shadow insects." She picked a rock up and killed the bugs. One of the shadow insects jumped on Levi causing her to fall. "Get off!" she screamed. Struggling to rid the insect, she dropped the rock. "Get off!" A single flame engulfed the insect. The same flame lit a shadow keese she had missed aflame. Shock displayed on Levi's face. Where had it come from? But she couldn't think long. The shadow keese. It turned into a fire keese. Regaining her footing, Levi picked up the rock and finished the fire keese.

Levi walked to her mother and shook her. "Mistress, wake up." She didn't move. "Mistress! Wake up!" Levi yelled. She still laid unconscious. Levi didn't understand. She checked for any sign she was alive. It was negative. Her mistress was dead. How did she die? Levi didn't care to tell anyone. Nor did she care to figure out how she died. She had to figure out about that fire. She pulled out all of her books from a small bookcase on the side of the table. She set them all on the table and began to read.

There was no explanation other that it was originally a fire keese. But that couldn't be possible. Something had to have to light it. But what? Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream. Levi peeked out the window. "Oh my goddesses!" she yelled. Argorok. Two of them! "But... how is that possible!?" She rushed outside. Levi knew how to defeat it but just didn't have the materials to do it. An argorok spotted her. Levi could feel it's eyes locked on her. It flew down and halted. The other argorok soon stopped too. They didn't move.

She closed in on them, slowly. She saw one of them had disappeared into nothing. "Where is it!?" Levi yelled. She flew forward by a huge force. She stood back up. Covered in scratches, she looked around. Everyone was screaming. Levi rushed to a wood stick and picked it up. She charged towards the argorok and hit it with much power. A tiny piece of armour fell off. Argorok noticed and was furious. It flew up into the air and blew its fiery breath everywhere. Levi rushed forward and threw the stick at the argorok. It began to beat it's wings faster and faster. A tornado appeared. It was headed towards Levi. She screamed. Levi had never been more scared in her life. She didn't stop screaming. Suddenly, something hit her head hard. It was the ground. She was alive.

"You can't go around hitting these guys. It's dangerous." Clad in green a young man got to his feet and took something out. He brought the dragon down and it's armour broke off. He swiftly attacked it with a sword but it got back up. Levi didn't run from the terrifying battle. She watched. The man brought the argorok down again and finished it off. He swung his sword and slid it back into it's scabbard. It was the Hero. He turned back to Levi and walked to her. "What do you know about the argorok? Where did it come from?" he asked. The Hero had a medium voice and dirty blond hair. His eyes were the same blue as Levi's tunic. His eyes looked serious, but kind and gentle as well.

"There were two argoroks, Sir. One of them disappeared. I don't know where they came from though," Levi said. Her voice was strong. It did not shake. She stood up. "Earlier today there were shadow keese and insects in my mistress's room. She was dead. Now so are the keese and insects." The Hero seemed shocked. "Which one is your home?" Levi pointed to a burnt down house. The argorok had destroyed it and her books.

"Do you know any other people willing to take care of you?" he asked. Levi thought. Her mistress was dead, she had never met her father, she had no siblings, and never knew any other relatives. None of her friend's parents would be willing to take in this Hyrule obsessed girl. Levi shook her head. The Hero stood there and looked at Levi. "Zant is becoming more powerful," he said. Levi nodded. "Usurper King Zant. I know of him. His power is great and evil." The Hero nodded. "Would you like to come with me? The Princess can take care of you," the Hero said. Levi nodded overwhelmed by happiness. "Yes, sir," Levi said, smiling.

The Hero took Levi to the portal. "We're going to a place called Hyrule," he said. Levi nodded again. "Yes. Hyrule. The current heirs are King Gaepora and Princess Zelda. Am I... Right?" The Hero nodded, smiling slightly. "It seems like you know a bit about Hyrule." Levi smiled knowing she knew more than just a bit about Hyrule. "Yes. Indeed," she said.

As the Hero and Levi approached the castle, the Princess spotted the two. "Link, you've returned," she said, quite elated. The Hero's name was Link? It seemed familiar to Levi. "Princess, this girl is from the Twilight Realm. She has no one to care for her and the Twilight is becoming dangerous. I was wondering if you would take the job," Link said. Levi bowed knowing to show respect the Princess. The Princess nodded. Link smiled. He ran off.

Levi turned to the Princess from watching Link run off. The Princess had brown hair and blue eyes just like Link's. She wore a pink and white dress. "My name is Levi," she stammered. The Princess nodded. "I'm Princess Zelda. And this is Hyrule. I will teach you about this land. Is that alright with you?" Levi nodded. Levi followed the Princess into the castle. The main room was very big. Levi and the Princess walked to a different room.

There was a table in the room and a few books. "So, Levi. What do you want to know first?" Zelda asked. Levi shrugged. "The entities... I suppose," Levi whispered. "Yes. I believe it might be appropriate at this time," Zelda sighed. Zelda took a book and opened it. She pointed to a stinger. "That's a stinger," Levi said. She then pointed to a big suit of armour. "Darknut. And that blue four legged thing is a tektite. The ghost thing is a poe. And that fire thing is a torch slug," Levi pointed out.

Zelda nodded. "That's... Right," Zelda said surprised. "How about maps?" Zelda took a map of Hyrule out. She pointed to a volcano. "That's Death Mountain," Levi swiftly answered. "What about this one?" Zelda pointed at a river place. Levi looked at the place and said, "That's Zora River." Zelda nodded. She was amazed by the young foreign girl. "How old are you, may I ask, Levi?" Levi looked at the Princess. "Oh, I'm nine," Levi answered. She smiled at the Princess.


	2. 2

Desperate to become of use in Hyrule castle and willing to learn to wield a sword, Levi threw herself into hard work and training watching and observing the knights training in the courtyard almost everyday. She especially enjoyed watching sparring. Finally, she was allowed to wield a wooden sparring sword. Her first opponent was a tall, skinny man. He had brown hair and brown eyes and held a wooden sparring sword as well.

Levi was prepared. She circled around him in a leisurely pace and as he let his guard down, she struck. They were not given shields so dodging and blocking attacks with the sparring sword were the only options. Fortunately for Levi, he had not dodged the swift attack and she was able to slash cleanly at his back.

Second sparring event - Levi was faced with a tougher challenge. She was put up against a man with nearly the same proportions and figure as Link. He was quite strong and quick on his feet. Dodging the attacks was the only option for Levi. Until she could get a clear, open shot at him, she was doomed to losing this match. Luckily, she lasted out the match. It ended as a tie.

Third match - She was facing the Hyrulean Captain. Nervous, Levi studied the man. Quite brawny and well skilled. As the match began, she straight away charged and knocked him over. The Captain quickly rose and retaliated. He attacked Levi from above but she was too fast. Swiftly, she lifted the sword and blocked the attack. She fought the Captain attacking whenever she had the chance. But the Hyrulean Captain locked them in a stalemate position. Both of them were holding their swords to each others heart or throat. Levi jabbed at his chest but the Captain had already won.

Disappointed, Levi sat aside to observe more. Link came and swung his sparring sword. It was his turn to spar the Hyrulean Captain. Link repeatedly thrust his sword at the Captain and finally hit him after what to Levi seemed like forever. Link looked at Levi and smiled. Actions are Link's words. And with that, Levi smiled, getting over her loss. It was a congratulation from Link. She immediately remembered, _Right, I was able to win against one of them and survive against another. Plus I've never really fought like this before. _

Link walked over to Levi afterwards, kneeling down to match her height. "Wow... I never was able to take on people like that when I was your age," Link whispered, chuckling a bit. "That was amazing. How did you learn to wield a sword? Surely, you couldn't have read it out of a book," he joked. Levi looked left and right. "I don't know how to fight with swords..." she faintly said. "I just watched and observed certain maneuvers and strategies, really." Link was stunned. Such a young girl had the potential to take down some easy enemies.

The Hero stood up and ran into a tower, noisily running up the steps, for Levi could hear each heavy footstep pounding against the cold stone stairs. While Link was off who knows where, Levi observed her surroundings. This was Hyrule. This was her new home. She didn't want to be dreaming, desperately. Lost in her thoughts, Levi didn't realize Link reappearing from the tower with the Princess of Hyrule. The knights bowed to their heir and as Levi took notice, she whipped around and kneeled down, bowing her head. "Sir Link and Princess Zelda, thank you for your hospitality and for allowing me to train. Do forgive me for not thanking you sooner," Levi blurt out. Zelda kneeled down to Levi and smiled. "You're very welcome."

"Link told me you're very talented, Levi. You can fight?" Levi nodded. "Not very well though, Your Highness..." Zelda turned to Link. She whispered something to him. "Are you insane!?" Link shouted. The troops gasped. Zelda nudged Link and whispered to him more. "Oh... I see." Link said with relief in his words.

Zelda turned back to Levi, smiling. "It would be our greatest honour to help you develop to become a knight," Zelda said. The knights sounded quite surprised. They began hollering that it could possibly cost them and that it wasn't safe. "Silence!" the Princess yelled.

Levi held back tears and gulped. This was a choice for her to make. "Your Highness, you're taking an irresponsible and risky action! We could get killed and so will she!" a soldier yelled. "The girl's gonna cost us!"

"We're gonna get killed by Ganon if she becomes a knight!" Another person yelled.

It could definitely happen. She could screw up so horribly that she could cost peoples' lives. But she had to take risks. Hesitantly, Levi knelt on one knee and bowed her head. "No," Levi said with a shaky voice, "it would be my greatest honour to serve you as a knight, Your Highness, Princess Zelda." Levi's heart was pounding and her eyes were watering.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Zelda cheered with great enthusiasm. Link smiled and turned to Levi. "Yes, what a wonderful accomplishment by someone so young," he said. "Now, you should know you cannot fight in battle. It's far too dangerous for you." Levi nodded understanding. Only a fool would use a child in a battle for life or death. It was indeed dangerous.

That night, as Levi walked about the market, she came across a shop. As she examined the small store, a broad chested man with a brown trimmed beard exited the shop. He turned towards her and said, "Kid, you should be inside at night." Levi shrugged and rocked on her feet. "Not necessarily," she muttered.

"I'm about to close up, you want to try out my game? It's twenty rupees," he asked. She handed him four blue rupees. "Twenty," Levi repeated. The broad chested man led her inside. He explained to her that she had to aim and hit the rupees with any projectile she had. Taking the bow strapped to her back in her hands, she reached for her quiver and pulled it to her waist. Taking an arrow out of the quiver, she watched as the man set up the game. She pulled the arrow loaded bow string to her cheek and waited for the man's signal.

"Ready? Go!" Levi released the arrow and quickly loaded the bow again and aimed for the next rupee. As she let the next arrow fly, she noticed the rupee began moving. While it began to descend from the roof, she aimed for the brick post and released her arrow. It hit the green rupee. The next two rupees were red rupees and were moving too. Levi turned her bow sideways and released two arrows, astonishingly hitting both. With the same method, she hit the next two red rupees.

The man clapped his hands together and announced in his booming voice, "Outstanding! Here is your prize." He handed Levi a larger quiver. "It can hold forty arrows, twice what your's holds." Levi smiled and nodded. She left and wandered around the market. A few guards marched into the village once again reminding Levi to stay inside.

Sitting on a short wall, Levi looked around the market. This is a small place, she thought. Looking into the sky, she saw a fiery objects in the sky. Levi hopped up from her sitting spot and ran towards the drawbridge. "Halt!" the draw bridge's guard yelled.

"Your Highness, she was trying to sneak out," the guard insisted. The Princess slammed her hand against the wooden table. "I highly doubt that," she protested. Levi didn't know what was going on. She had only gone to the drawbridge. Suddenly, Levi's eyes widened. A hot and cold feeling spread down her spine. Slipping from her chair, she ran to where Link would probably be: In the studying room - where Levi was supposed to be by now.

He was supposed to be checking on Levi by now, to make sure she wasn't gone. Link's probably freaking out, Levi thought. Levi opened the door and sighed with relief that Link was still there, looking for Levi. "Sir," she whispered. Link whipped his head around and ran to Levi. "Where. Were. You." His eyes were wide.

Levi tugged on his tunic and led him to a nearby window. "More Twilit Dragons are coming," Levi said. Link peered out the window. His attention turned back to Levi. "I can feel that they are here," she promised. Link stared at Levi. He guided Levi to a thin comfortable mattress with a woven blue blanket to keep Levi warm.

"You get to sleep and I'll get Argorok," Link said. Levi nodded as Link pulled the blue blanket over her. Levi swiftly pulled Link into a hug. "Thank you, Link," she said. Link smiled and put one arm around her, patting her head with his free hand.


	3. 3

Levi was beginning to keep a track of all the argoroks that appeared in Hyrule. "So, the first appearance was when I was accused of trying to escape at night," Levi announced. "The most recent occurrence of argoroks being spotted in Hyrule field, was yesterday at 03:27. Over the past week, I have tracked no pattern though, whatsoever." Levi put her parchment with the data written on it on the table. "Guards are going through new shifts I've requested," Levi added.

"The new rotation will be two on the east and west sides of the field, one guard on the north side right before the castle, and two inside the market grounds. That'll be starting and 00:00. At 06:00, there will be a rotation. Different guards will take the same places as the positions I just mentioned. At 12:00, the arranged rotation is that the guards from 00:00 will be put on the south and north.

"The outside guard will be on the west side and one market guard will be on the east. There will be only one market guard. At 18:00, guards from 06:00 will be positioned at the south and east. Who covers the west side is still in argument. Market guards will be set up from the drawbridge to the east and west side of the market. At 00:00, the rotation starts over. The new rotation will begin in a couple of days. None of this will affect castle guards," Levi ended. "Are there any questions?" she smiled.

Nearly everyone at the table raised their hands. "How can we rely on you?" said one. Others agreed. Levi was still a child after all. "And are the rotations permanent?" asked another. "What's wrong with the west at 18:00?" someone yelled. And many other countless questions followed. Frustrated, Levi jumped on the table, unhindered by her weight and yelled, "Quiet! And one at a time! I can't hear you birds all at one time just squawking away!" Levi got off of the table and grabbed her work. She was still fitted in the training garbs. "If any of you oppose to my schedule, you can ask me tomorrow starting at 05:00." With that, Levi left down the hall. As she approached the study room which also became her sleeping grounds, she heard more squawking.

Opening the door, she saw a few people fighting over who will be west field guard. Two of them were Zelda and Link. The others, she did not know. Two of them were guards. "Oh, forgive us, Levi. We were quite loud, weren't we?" said a man. Levi looked at Link. "Levi, this is Rusl, Ilia, and the Mayor of Ordon village." Levi nodded. She went to Link and said, "I'm going to sleep now. I have to check the reports from guards at 06:00." Ilia, a girl older than Levi jumped in, "Oh, don't worry! I can do it. Just tell me where to go." Levi nodded, gratefully. "Yes, thank you. You just have to go to the guard before the drawbridge. Tell him that you are to collect the reports. He'll give you a verbal report. Please write it down for me on any sheet of parchment," Levi said.

Ilia nodded. Levi hugged everyone at the table and went to her small mattress. She heard them all leaving the room. Zelda told her good night before blowing out the candles. Levi sighed as she continued to hear them arguing. She covered her ears. Finally, tired of the arguing, Levi pushed herself from the mattress and walked to the door. She threw the door open. She sighed. "The agreement is that I will go to the west field. I'm quite an archer and handy with rocks. I can defeat minor enemies. There is a minor possibility that argorok could strike the west field but I'm quick on my feet.

"You see, at 18:00, argorok is most likely to strike. That is my pattern," Levi said. Everyone stared at her as if she were insane. "And if you're hurt!?" Link asked. "I have my ways," Levi argued. "Goodnight." Closing the door, Levi sighed. She turned around and looked out the only window past piles of books. The sky was midnight blue and beautiful gleaming stars shined and twinkled. She then directed her attention to the old grandfather clock. It was quite broken for the glass protecting the clock hands was cracked and the once shiny varnish was dusty and no longer shiny. Some wood was rotting and the hand that counted seconds was no longer useful.

She squinted at it in the moonlight. It was about 21:00. She looked back at the window. A fire had burst to life somewhere on the west side. Levi gasped and turned to the door. She grabbed her quiver and bow and opened the door. She saw that everyone was still there whispering. "Argorok is here. Sir Link, I'd advise you get Epona and your clawshot. We'll also need a sword. I have arrows to stun it. Don't explain to me, I know it's weak points. Let's go!"

Link picked her up like a rice sack and began to run. After exiting the castle, Link whistled a sweet tune. Epona came running side by side with Levi and Link. He boosted Levi onto Epona and jumped on himself. Link yelled, "Hiya!" signaling the horse to go faster. "Argorok's at the west field," Levi said, clutching tightly to Epona. Her soft mane brushed against Levi's cheek as Link drove her to the west side of the field. "There it is!" Link yelled forcing Epona to come to a halt. Levi jumped off of Epona as the argorok descended.

Swiftly taking her quiver to her waist, she pulled her bow off and loaded it with an arrow. Argorok blew out a fiery breath scaring off Epona. Link took out his clawshot and aimed for the twilit dragon's tail. He missed. "I'll got," Levi said from the back of the dragon. She shot it's tail, stunning it. Link grabbed it with his clawshot and jerked it left, right and slammed argorok to the ground.

Taking out his knight's sword, he slashed at argorok multiple times. Using the same method, they brought argorok down. Link finished argorok off. The dragon's body began to disappear. It formed a ball of light and aimed for Levi. At light speed, it hit Levi and absorbed into her body. Levi was thrown back by the immense force and hit the ground hard. She blinked, trying to stop herself from passing out. She forced herself to get up. Breathing hard, she slowly stepped towards Link. Step by step. "Levi, you can make it," Link said. She stepped closer and closer, weakening with every footstep.

The world began to spin around Levi. She hugged Link. "Can I sleep now?" she asked. Link whistled for Epona. He looked at Levi with anxiety. He lifted her onto Epona and directed Epona back to the castle.

"Link! What happened out there!?" Impa, Zelda's sheikah servant called out. Link came to a stop and jumped off Epona with Levi. "Did she get hurt in battle?" Impa took Levi.

"No. Something beyond explanation happened. Not that I know of, that is," Link explained. He explained that after defeating argorok, it turned into a glowing ball and targeted Levi. She absorbed it into her body. That is was erratic and absurd. That hadn't happened ever before.

"There might be an explanation somewhere. Someone has to know what's going on!" said Impa in frustration. Ilia, mad, walked up to Link and slapped him in the face. "You dork! You shouldn't have let her go on that stupid dragon chase!" Her father interrupted.

"Ilia, calm down," he said soothingly. Ilia rolled her eyes and yelled at him. "If I told you once, I told you a million times! You're a mayor, you ought to act like one!"

"But this isn't Ordon village," Link pointed out. The two broke out into a fight.

Forcing herself to open her eyes, Levi told Impa to put her down. She walked to Ilia and Link. "Quit your bickering, you two! It's not getting you anywhere now, is it!?" Levi yelled. Link's eyes widened. Ilia screamed. Levi had burst into flames. Frightened by her own power, Levi gasped and quickly calmed down, causing the fire to extinguish. She stood there, unsure of words to describe the occurrence of the fire.

Levi sat down on the ground. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Link kneeled down and said, "You didn't do anything wrong." Levi hugged Link. "I'm scared," Levi whimpered in a shaky voice. She slowly was engulfed in the flames and so was Link. When the flames were gone, Link wasn't burned. He wondered about this. Why didn't it burn him?

He picked up Levi and went to the studying room. Opening the door, he found Zelda. "I heard screaming. What happened?" said Zelda, determined to find out what happened. He put Levi down and she hurried to bed. "Levi... She has powers," Link said, in a confused tone. Zelda's face read shock as she said, "But how? I'm not quite sure, but it should be impossible that Levi has powers.

Explaining the battle against argorok, Link had captured Zelda's attention. Zelda continuously nodded to maximize her attention to the battle's story. After the story, Zelda suggested that Levi got argorok's power. "But the transfusion of powers is impossible," Zelda pointed out. Bewildered, Link and Zelda conversed more about it. Zelda said she would come up with a possible theory for this occurrence. She was determined to figure out how something impossible came to be true.


	4. 4

Keeping her word, Levi rose early the next morning for questioning. No one arrived. They didn't need any questions to be answered. After an hour of waiting company, Levi stood and made her way to the window. She looked out into the field. "It's so peaceful," Levi said to herself. She slipped through the window. She sat on the outside of the castle, swinging her feet back and forth, looking into the still rising sun.

"Hey, Levi," Link called. He had come without Levi noticing. Levi swung her feet inside and jumped from the window. He waved his hand, wishing for her to follow. Levi nodded and followed Link up a curving staircase. Emerging into the morning sun's warmness, Levi took in her surroundings. Green fields, and the sun. Mountains and rivers.

Link smiled slightly. "It's rare to see the world so perfect right now. Don't you think so?" he asked. He sat. Looking down, Levi could see instant death if you fell off. It was the highest point in the castle that was actually accessible. Levi sat next to Link. "Actually, I think someday the sun will rise like this every morning. One day, I want to see the sun rise just like this, and I want you and the Princess and Ilia and the Mayor and everyone in the world to see it with me. I know brightness in the future is coming. It just has to," Levi said, smiling, hiding how desperate she was. _It has to, _she told herself. Link nodded.

"I believe you. But we have to fight to have that future. I don't get why fighting is the only way we'll get freedom from evil though. Why does there have to be evil in the first place?" Link sighed and stood up. "Come on. Captain's got something special planned for training today." He smiled.

Levi got up and followed Link. He struggled to talk but managed to ask, "Do you know what happened yesterday? With the fire?" Levi looked down and replied with a shrug. They arrived for training.

Levi learned how to wield a sword. Technique after another, Levi pushed herself to learn it. As the sun was setting, Levi practiced the finishing blow. She jumped and struck the practice dummy at the prefrontal cortex, once, twice, and finished it. Levi was breathing heavily from the strenuous training. The Captain seemed pleased. "She's progressing quite well. Make sure she doesn't push herself past her limit. The girl seems she already has gotten there," the Captain told Zelda. She'd come to see how Levi was doing. "Yes. She worries me sometimes when pushes herself too hard. Even with mental work. This was never her home, yet she treats it like nothing else matters but saving it and it's residence. It's quite out of the ordinary we find someone so dedicated to something so dangerous like this," Zelda replied.

Levi put the sword away and told Zelda she was going to sleep. But it she instead headed back to the top of the castle. She sat down and looked at the sky, full of twinkling stars. She pulled her legs to her chest and stared into the inky black sky. There were footsteps behind her, but she let it go. Link sat down beside her. "So, you came up here, too, huh?" he said. Levi nodded. Link sighed. _There's no choice. She has to know what we're really up against, _he told himself. "Levi, we aren't just facing Zant. Did you know that?" Levi was shocked. She shook her head.

Link explained that there is an evil king named Ganondorf. Every century, one man is born to the Gerudo. He is supposed to be the ruler over the Gerudo. But he was supposed to lead as a pure hearted leader would. But unfortunately, Ganondorf's heart was poisoned with darkness. He would have darkness rise so he could conquer the world.

"Zant's probably got a connection to Ganondorf. But I'm not sure. Still, Zant's a minor threat compared to... you know," Link said, wearily. Levi still stared off. "You can save Hyrule. You are the Hero, aren't you?" Levi asked. Link sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. One day the Princess just came to me during training and gave me the green clothes. She said, I have awakened and was destined to save the world."

"Wow," Levi said. "That's quite vaguely put, don't you think?" she added. Link chuckled and stood up. He helped Levi up and they walked back down to the studying room. "Remember, Sir, the guard rotations start tomorrow," Levi reminded Link. He nodded.

The next morning, Levi rose and stretched her arms. She jumped up from the mattress and put her blue tunic on. She pulled her black skirt over her white stockings she wore to bed. Levi put on her soft leather boots and buckled them at the sides.

She hopped down stairs to the main hall. She walked into the courtyard and exited into the market. She skipped the market and went to the drawbridge where Ilia was supposed to already be to get the verbal report. "Have you seen Ilia?" Levi asked the guard.

He nodded. "She just left with the verbal report in mind," the guard answered. Levi nodded. She hurried into the market and caught up with Ilia, who was still walking back to the castle. "Oh, hello, Levi!" Ilia said. Levi nodded, returning the greeting.

"So, what was the report?" Levi asked as they walked. Ilia stopped and sat down on a unused crate. She sighed. Levi sat on the crate next to her. Ilia looked to the right and then unsurely looked at Levi. Levi crossed her arms and frowned. She tapped her foot against the ground repeatedly awaiting an answer.

Ilia rubbed her arm and said, "You aren't gonna like it much."

"Five of them!?" Levi yelled.


End file.
